My Name's Lizzie Bennet And I Am A Witch
by rileyariel11
Summary: (LBD) AU witch!verse... "You, William Darcy, are a snobby, douchey, hipster asshole, and I wish that I had never met you. I cringe just talking to you and I can't imagine what it would be like to actually date an emotionless robot like you."


Lizzie twirled her finger and the brilliant green leaves spun on the forest floor. She made a lifting motion and they flew into the treetops and gently floated down slowly. The wind she was making twirled her hair around, probably sticking twigs in it and knotting it up. Lizzie leaned back on her favorite tree, it was that typical huge, witchy looking tree that looked perfect for climbing and somehow magical.

She smoothed out her favorite blue skirt that made her eyes pop. She didn't know why she'd worn it today, after all, it wasn't as if she had needed to like nice. All she had done today was hang out with Charlotte and practice her water spells.

They were some of the easiest, but she always had trouble with them for some reason. Anyway, she had hung out with Charlotte and her friend's boyfriend Ricky came by. Ricky wasn't a witch like Lizzie and Charlotte, but Charlotte didn't seem to care. Ricky had come by and stolen Charlotte away so Lizzie was left up in her tree all by herself.

Lizzie had sighed and resigned herself to practicing by herself, but then her quiet spell casting was interrupted by none other than possibly her least favorite person in the world. William Darcy of the visiting coven had come by and stared at her until she climbed down and talked to him.

"What Darcy?" she had asked irritably. He had looked uncomfortable at that point, fidgeting with his bowtie and folding his hands.

"Lizzie," he had begun, "I've been meaning to talk to you long before now, but I've been putting it off."

"What is it?" Lizzie had sighed, impatient for the conversation to be over. He hesitated, "Well?"

"You are completely wrong for me." It wasn't a good beginning, "I've been reminding myself of that at every opportunity. That you're family aren't particularly wealthy or powerful witches. That you're not stunningly beautiful," Lizzie hadn't been sure where he was going with this but didn't particularly like what he was saying, "Your younger sister is obnoxious and your mother overbearing, your older sister is too irritatingly polite," how could someone be too polite? "and your father likes trains far too much. I'm sure my parents are turning in their grave thinking about us together and I know for certain that my aunt would not be happy." He took a deep breath as Lizzie's scowl grew deeper and deeper, "But regardless of all of the reasons I shouldn't have, I've fallen in love with you Lizzie Bennet. So deeply in love that I cannot talk myself out of it." Lizzie's jaw had fallen open, her eyes widening as Darcy's expression had grown more and more puzzled, as if he couldn't understand why he couldn't just stop feeling. "I can deal with all of the problems in our relationship when they come up. I will even be civil to your family if that's what you wish." A small smile grew on his face at this part, "Lizzie Bennet, will you go out with me?"

A multitude of thoughts and possible responses flew threw Lizzie's head at this declaration, but all that had come out was a sputtered, "What?"

"I'm in lo-"

"No I heard you," she had laughed a bit manically starting to pace. "I heard everything about my irritating family members and lack of power and finances." She then stopped and spun around, walked swiftly toward Darcy, who was just realizing that maybe he should have phrased that differently, and poking his chest...hard. "Yes, I heard. And frankly I can't believe that you expected any answer other that a big fat **no!**" she had exclaimed breathing heavily as she backed away.

Darcy's face had closed off to his usual blank mask and he adjusted his suspenders as he processed this. "I respect you wishes Lizzie, but may I ask the reason for your answer?"

His formality had really been getting on her nerves and she had still been a bit surprised, so she had practically spat out her answer through gritted teeth, "You, William Darcy, are a snobby, douchey, hipster asshole, and I wish that I had never met you. I cringe just talking to you and I can't imagine what it would be like to actually date an emotionless robot like you."

Darcy had swallowed hard, "I see." He choked out, "I won't bother you with my presence any longer," he began to walk away but then paused halfway through a step, "I'm sorry Lizzie Bennet that I misjudged your opinion of me so greatly." Then he had walked away without looking back.

After that Lizzie's knees had given out and she had collapsed against the base of her tree. She'd then proceeded to cry without exactly knowing why.

Anyway, that's how she was three hours later as the sun slowly got lower in the sky. Lizzie once again swirled the leaves around her and tried to figure out why she was upset. Was she surprised by Darcy's confession? Yes. Was she angry at him for insulting her and her family? Yes. Did her heart hurt for some reason?

Yes.

It was at that moment that her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on crushed leaves, coming up behind Lizzie. Before she had time to get alarmed a voice called out.

"Hey mopey big sis! Watcha' doin' out here all by yourself?"

Lizzie groaned and start ripping apart a leaf from the ground. "What are you doing here Lydia?" she said as her sister flopped on the ground next to her.

"I've come to share the adorbs!" she flipped her hair and looked at Lizzie like it was obvious, "Plus, Jane is busy with the Bingster and I thought since you were out here being totes lame, I thought I'd lighten up your mood."

Lizzie smiled a little, despite her quirks, Lydia really cared about her family. "I appreciate it Lydia, but I'm fine."

"Hhhmmm," Lydia raised an eyebrow and tapped her brightly painted nails on the bark behind her head. "Don't be cray Lizzie, you know you can talk to me. I may not bring you tea, but when you need advice, go to the Ly-Dee-Ya! Whaat!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her sister's antics. "But seriously," Lydia continued, this time without the show she put on for others, "the overgrown newsie came by the house earlier and asked where you were. Did he find you?"

"Yeah," Lizzie grumbled, "he found me."

Lydia smirked, "Oh, I see. He's what's got you upset, did he say something abso douchey?"

The older girl bit on the inside of her cheek, "He did."

"Jeez! What's with the short answers? Give me the deets!" Lydia demanded bouncing a little and tugging on the arm of her sister's sweater.

Lizzie yanked her arm away and crossed them, getting irritated, "He came, we talked, he left. That's it."

A tiny crease formed in between Lydia's perfectly plucked eyebrows. Lizzie usually loved to tell all about when Darcy was a jerk, so he must have really hurt her this time. "Sis, really. What happened?"

Lizzie must have really needed to talk to at that moment because the words came rushing out of her mouth without her consent.

"He tols me that he was in love with me."

Lydia let her breath out in a 'woosh,' "That's all?" She began to giggle, which turned into a cackle.

"Yes that's all," Lizzie said, sitting up and glaring at her sister who was on the ground laughing, "what do you mean? Did you expect something else?" Because I certainly was, she thought to herself.

Lydia rubbed Lizzie's arm as she rubbed tears out of her eyes, "No, its not that. Its just...you didn't know?"

Lizzie shot her an annoyed and questioning look, Lydia rolled her eyes. "its been obvious for months, practically since he came here. Everyone knew but you, apparently." Lydia narrowed her eyes at Lizzie, "That's really what your upset about."

Lizzie shifted away and shrugged her shoulders defensively, "Yeah, I mean, it was totally unexpected. For me, at least. And he said some really rude things about me, and our family."

"He did?" Lydia seemed to deflate a bit, "What kind of things?"

"Its not important," Lizzie waved it off. "But I said some really rude things back, so I'm pretty sure that his feelings will change, if they haven't already." Lizzie looked at her hands and smoothed her skirt once again over her crossed legs.

Lydia slung her arm around Lizzie's shoulder, grinning widely. "Well screw that asshole, we don't need him to tell us how totes awesome we are! We're the Bennet sisters, we can do anything."

Lizzie smiled a little, "Yeah, we are."

Her younger sister beamed, standing up and holding out a hand to her, "Well, mom's making lamb tonight and we don't want to miss it. Soooo," Lizzie took her hand and was reluctantly pulled up, "let's go!"

The girls walked off into the woods, but as Lizzie got ahead a bit, Lydia's smile dropped and she pouted a bit. Maybe Lizzie and Darcy weren't as good of a match as she had thought.


End file.
